


618-713

by WelpItsDarwin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Older Dib (Invader Zim), POV Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Being Incompetent (Invader Zim), Zim Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Zim Being an Idiot (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpItsDarwin/pseuds/WelpItsDarwin
Summary: As a baby, 618 (Aka Dib), was abducted from his home planet to get experimented on. On the 20th year of being taken, his roommate and best friend, 713 (Aka Zim), wakes him up to get ready. Afterwards 618 starts to wonder who he is and where he's from. 618 and 713 decide to try to work together to find out.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"618… 618 wake up.." 

My eyes slowly begin to open to see the annoying green, bug-like creatures big berry colored eyes staring down at me, "713? What.. why? What time is it?"

I let out a slow, loud yawn and roll over in my tiny bed that was as hard as a rock. I've been begging the administrators to get us some bigger and more comfortable beds. Especially if they expect all of us to be able to have enough sleep for training in the morning. 

713 groaned as I rolled over, placing his green, 3 fingered hands onto my side and began to shake me as if his life depended on it, "C'mon! It's ceremony day and 713 really doesn't want to go alone!"

It was ceremony day?! I quickly sat up and looked back over at 713, "Are you serious?"

713 just blinked and looked at me as if I was stupid, "Yes."

I jumped to my feet off the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and ran past my annoying (alarm clock) friend. I had to get ready and fast. I opened up the closet on the far right side of the room and pulled out my navy blue bomber jacket that had my name in black letters on the left side of the zipper with my right hand and I then bent down and grabbed my black combat boots with my left. Every Number had these issued to them. All 1,000 of us.

I then walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall next me and 713's bunk bed. It was hard to see myself without my round lensed glasses so I quickly pulled them off the desk beside me and slipped them on. My eyes took a moment to focus but after a few seconds I could see myself. 

My blackish-brown hair was a bit messy. Bed heads are always fun. I straightened it out slightly with my fingers but I knew that the large cowlick at the front of my hair would never let me flatten it no matter how hard I tried. I pulled the bomber jacket over my dull, sky blue jumpsuit that we were required to wear. I probably should wash it after the ceremony. 

The jacket's back upper collar was just barely long enough to cover up the ink that was scarred into my tanish skin. The administrators gave each of us one at the 5th year mark. The tattoos had our names on it in big black letters on the left side of our necks. 618. Even 713 had one. We all have one.

I straightened my glasses one last time before turning to my roommate. He was tapping his foot, obviously irritated that we haven't left for the ceremony yet. It was the 20th year mark after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After I got my boots on we headed out the door. 

The hallways were completely made of scrap metal that was rusting around the sides from water damage. It was disgusting but I knew I was never going to try to fix it myself so why make anyone else do it? I followed behind my companion, watching as his antennae bobbed up and down with each step. I could hear each of our footsteps hit against the concrete floors. They echoed throughout the silence between us.

Finally it was broken by 713 looking up at me. We might've been the same age but he was still quite short,

"You think they will finally see how amazing I am and promote me?"

I just laugh at his narcissism before giving him a nod,

"Yeah I bet." 

It was easier to agree with him than argue with him. I've learned that over the years of getting into fist fights and then watching as he pretended he won those fights even though I did that it was just easier to play along. 713 was an awful liar.

He grinned at me and continued ahead, marching with triumph,

"Glad you finally see who the superior being is 618." 

I just gave him a slight sound to let him know I agreed. We continued on and silence filled the halls once again. 713's antennae went up as the sound of footsteps came from behind us. I made eye contact with the creature's green eyes as he walked up to us. It was 147. 

147 and I had been good friends for awhile despite our differences in looks. He was about the same size as 713 but slightly shorter than him which 713 used as a way to make fun of him. His body shape was quite abnormal with his stick like legs underneath him that somehow carried his weight. He had these large gray horns that covered the top of his head. The gray went well with his dull purple skin.

147 looked up at me with an unsatisfied look, 

"You both are late.. again."

He glared over at 713. 713 gave him one back, a soft growl coming from his throat. They really didn't like each other.

I sighed, putting my hands into my pockets,

"It was my fault this time. Not his."

"For once?"

"Yup."

713 immediately punched my arm for that. 147 then continued on.

"One of the administrators told me to go find our two missing experiments. I should've figured it'd be you two."

That hurt a little. It wasn't fair that he'd immediately think it was us.. even though it was true.

"Right let's just.. get to the ceremony."

With that 147 led the way, giving 713 dirty looks ever so often and 713 doing the same back. I really wished they could just get along for once.


End file.
